TAM-01 Fable
History The TAM 01 Fable was once a Shorapka prototype based off the AT-RT Walkers that were salvaged or captured from the early Galactic Empire's invasion on Balaur. Its concept was tested but soon abandoned as it did not meet the needs for a powerful all encompassing vehicle. Years later the Systems Alliance Army saw the potential of having their own "walker" vehicle. So many problems kept coming up with the unit as it was redeveloped into a front line unit. When one problem was solved another would take its place. Researchers soon started to call the whole project a "Fable" because what they wanted to get out of it seemed just that, a Fable. But with so much funding and resources put into it already, and the promise of a brake through soon on the horizon, the project continued. It wasn't till the fourth incarnation of the vehicle that they managed to balance weight, speed, protection and fire power as well as work out all the bugs. Performance The Fable uses just about all the power its reactor produces to move and power its shields. Because of this the Fable can't be equipped with beam weapons or even the typical blaster weapons the rest of the galaxy uses. But as its been proven in the past, very few hostile units make use of particle shielding, and hence chemically fired ballistics can be just as dangerous on the ground as any other weapon type. The Fable's armor is light but durable, nearing medium status. The addition of deflector shields ensures small arms fire is little to no threat to the unit, though prolonged fighting can wear down the effectiveness of those shields. The Fable is quick on its feet, able to maneuver around much like light hover tanks. Its long spindly legs can easily navigate nearly all terrain and provide less of a target for enemy fire. The over all small shape and speed of the Fable makes it a hard target for long range attacks. Weapon System Because of the power constraints on the Fable it makes use of chemically fired "solid" weapon systems. To ensure its effectiveness on the battle field the Fable has been designed for interchangeable weapon packages. For now there is only two which may seem similar but are highly effective to different situations. Research is being done to develop new weapon packages that may even support beam or blaster type weapons, but the problem of the power supply needs to be addressed first. Package A "Light" Package A, also know as the "Light" Package, is an anti-infantry/armor set up. While the heavy machine guns can cut down even heavily armored troops, the Rocket launcher can, with skill, destroy even heavily armored tanks. The Rocket system is fire and forget, so the target must be in line of sight. One or all rockets can be fired at once. Once all the rockets are fired though the Fable needs a prolonged moment to reload the tubes. The tubes can't be reloaded individually. Package B "Heavy" Package B, also known as the "Heavy" Package, is an Anti-Armor/Air unit. The Auto Cannons can quickly chew away at enemy armor while the surface to air rockets ensure the air above remains clear of enemy flyers. The Rocket system is laser guided with the rockets being mobile enough to follow a target for a deceit amount of time. They are equipped with a "speed burst" which sets of when the rocket is at a certain rang from its target. What it dose is double the speed of the rocket to strike its target faster and harder then a typical rocket would, causing more damage and ensure a last moment maneuver from the pilot doesn't cause it to miss. Category:Walkers